Harry Potter-Delacour and the Sorcerers Stone
by Beware the Weeping Angels
Summary: What if the Delacours were Harry's godparents? And McGonagall was just a little more clever?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. J.K. ROWLING DOES.**

 **Hello once again with another new story! This was the story suggested by the contest winner,** _ **Arnold DeVillena.**_ **Once you are done here, I recommend you go and read the stories he is following/ has favorited. They are all brilliant, and some of the best stories I have read. Just as a warning, I will not be writing French accents, as to be honest, that is very difficult. If you are able to, I bow down before you, but I just can't do it. So if you want to imagine it as a French accent, then be my guest. Also, I will not say if they are speaking French. If a character that as raised in England is speaking to a French character, or someone raised in France, then they are speaking English. Otherwise, they are speaking French. Now… ALLONS-Y!**

 **Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England**

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the ink sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was laying in a basket on the doorstep of Number 4.

Albus Dumbledore smiled as he watched Minerva and Hagrid go. They had no idea what they just did for him. With Harry growing up in a place where he is sure to be abused, that will leave him vulnerable to manipulations. In 10 years time, Dumbledore would rescue Harry from Privet Drive, and would appear as a savior to him. Harry would be willing to commit suicide for him, and that might just be what is required.

Dumbledore looked around as he thought about what happened the night before. Two of the strongest members of the Order were murdered by Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort. Their son, Harry, survived with nothing more than a scar on his forehead. And yet, it was clear that Voldemort was only weakened when his curse backfired. Why?

He stood there for a couple minutes contemplating, before his mind reached a startling thought. Horcruxes. If Tom had somehow found out about the darkest of magic, there would have been no force on the planet that would have stopped him from reaching his goal. Well, he could have stopped him, but he would have had to have known about Tom finding out.

The only way for Tom to have survived was to have had a Horcrux. Maybe even more than one. If that were the case, he needed to research what items Tom may have used. Although, there was one that was pretty obvious to him. One that he doesn't think Tom ever meant to make.

When Tom killed James and Lily, his soul would have broken into another piece. And when his body was broken when his curse was deflected, that soul would have flung into the air, trying to find a host. It would have detected the only living thing in that room, and attached itself to the life source. that source, was Harry. That scar did look like it would never go away naturally.

Dumbledore smiled to himself. When Harry faced Voldemort again, he would let Voldemort kill him so the horcrux would be destroyed. Then Dumbledore can destroy the others and kill Voldemort once and for all. He would be voted Prime Minister, an the Wizarding World would be exactly the way he wanted.

He apparated away, the last sound of his presence was a laugh of pure joy. However, there was something Dumbledore didn't know. In the shadows a cat watched. A cat that should have left, but had stayed behind to put Harry with the family he belonged with.

Sirius was out of the question because he was the one who betrayed the Potters, and would be apprehended soon. Remus Lupin wouldn't work due to his condition. There are laws that prevent Remus from taking Harry. Pettigrew was always an option, but the cat would not trust him with a doll baby.

No, they would just not do. The only way she could find a suitable household for him was to see who was on James and Lily's will. However, she could not do it alone. There was a family in France that she needed the help of. After all, they were Harry's god family as according to Lily. James had chosen Sirius and his girlfriend, while Lily chose Apolline and Astor Delacour.

The cat transformed back into her human form while she was thinking. Minerva McGonagall smiled a true smile as she thought about foiling Dumbledore's plans. She knew him well enough to know what his plans were, and she didn't like them. Using Harry as a lamb for slaughter was not what she wanted to do at all.

Minerva walked over to Number 4's doorstep and picked up Harry. His green eyes were open, looking at her with curiosity.

"Mama?" He asked, moving his tiny head around, trying to find Lily.

Minerva felt her heart melt at the sight of Harry, and nearly started to cry a little. Lily and James were some of her best students, and they became really close. She cursed Voldemort for killing her friends, before turning away.

The neighborhood around them was eerily quiet, but it was interrupted by a loud Crack! Minerva McGonagall, along with baby Harry James Potter were gone.

 **Delacour Household, Paris, France**

Apolline Delacour woke up to the sound of someone apparating onto their doorstep. She glanced over to her husband to see that he was also awake. They both quickly got out of bed and looked out the window. They couldn't see anyone there, so they grabbed their wands from the side table.

Ever since the war in England began, they have been very careful when it comes to regular everyday things. Even more so when they became Harry Potter's godparents.

Astor walked slightly ahead of his wife, heading to the door. When they approached the door, they heard a knock from the other side. It was a knock they knew too well. It meant that Minerva was here.

The reason they used a knock instead of the questions was because Death Eaters could easily get the info from the person they are impersonating. A secret knock is safer as knocks are hard to replicate exactly the same way if you are not familiar with the body you are in.

They opened the door quickly to let Minerva in, before they locked it behind them. She was holding what appeared to be a ball of blankets.

"What are you doing here?" Astor hissed at her, staying quiet so they didn't wake their 4 year old daughter, Fleur.

"Voldemort attacked James and Lily last night." She explained, causing Appoline to gasp.

"Are they alright?"

"Both of them were killed." Minerva said, her eyes filled with tears.

"What of our godson?" Astor asked, worry filling his body. If his friends couldn't fight off The Dark Lord, then what chance would a 1 year old boy have.

"Somehow he survived." She told them, motioning to the blankets she was carrying. "When Albus got to the house, all that remained of You-Know-Who was his robe, and Harry sitting there crying, with this scar on his head."

Appoline gasped again, as she looked at the lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead.

"Can it be removed?" Astor asked.

"Albus didn't think so, but that is why I'm coming to you. I need your help."

"Anything, Minerva." Appoline told her sincerely. She really cared for Harry, and would do anything to to help him.

"I need to access James and Lily's wills. Dumbledore wanted to put him with Lily's sister, but after watching them the entire day, I realized that if Harry were to live there, then he would have grown up abused."

The two Delacours nodded and motioned her to the fire place.

"We need to floo over to your branch of Gringotts. From there we'll take the lead." Astor told her. "But first we need to get changed into more formal clothes. We are dealing with opening a will, so we need to look our best."

After quickly showering and getting dressed into more formal attire, they flooed over to Gringotts.

 **Gringotts Bank Lobby, Diagon Alley, London, England**

The floo lit up, and 3 figures stepped out. These three walked up to the far end of the bank, and approached one of the tellers. They whispered something to him. His eyes widened, and motioned for them to follow him.

The figures did just that, and soon the lobby was empty except for the tellers once more.

 **Will Reading Room, Gringotts**

"So, you're here about the Potter will, correct?" Griphook, the Teller who helped the three, asked.

"Correct, Master Goblin." Astor bowed to him. "We wish to see the will to decide who should get the right to raise their son, Harry."

"And who exactly are you, and why should you be able to read the will"

"I am Astor Delacour, this is my wife Appoline, and Professor Minerva McGonagall, from Hogwarts School. Me and my wife are young Harry's godparents, and we want Harry to have the best living condition possible."

"Then I will give you this will. Albus Dumbledore came in on the night of the Potter's murder and sealed their true will. This was a will that was kept separate so he couldn't seal it off."

Griphook pulled out a scroll out of a much he had, and he opened it. Two faces rose out of it, forming into both Lily and James. The three observers felt tears come to their eyes. This would be the last time they heard them talk.

 _"This is the last will of James and Lily Potter."_ Hologram Lily said, her face void of all emotion. _"At least in accordance to our son. We have written a separate will for everyone else. That will also includes this information, but this will has been made a secret."_

 _"Ok, now that that is over, we can talk freely."_ Hologram James said, his voice carrying the joking tone he always had. _"The reason we have created this secret will is because we do not trust Albus Dumbledore to put our son with the right people. He will try to gain control over Harry's life because of a prophecy made about him."_

 _"It states that either Harry or Neville Longbottom will be the only one to defeat Voldemort. Whomever Voldemort choses to kill will be the one to kill him."_ Lily said, her voice showing her unhappiness. _"So, to make sure Dumbledore does not place our son with the wrong people, we say he should be placed with our friends, The Delacours. They are French, and therefore out of Voldemort's crosshairs for now."_

 _"We wish them the best of luck in raising Harry. However, you may need to steal Harry from whomever Dumbledore leaves him with."_ James finished. _"Oh, and one last thing. If we were murdered in our house in Godric's Hallow, then Sirius Black is not the one who betrayed us. Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper. And if Sirius is not here, then locate him and Pettigrew immediately! Sirius will try and kill Peter, so he must be stopped. Good Luck."_

The viewers were all frozen in shock for different reasons. The two Delacours could not believe that James and Lily would trust them with raising their son. They would, no hesitations, but it was still shocking.

Minerva was shocked that it was Peter who had betrayed the Potters. She then quickly broke out, processing the rest of the will. Harry was asleep in her arms, so she easily handed him over to Appoline.

"Take him, and raise him good. Do not hide his parentage, never lie to him, and take care of him." Minerva told them.

"Don't worry. We will. Now, you've got a rat to catch, and a dog to stop from killing the rat." Astor wished her luck, then the Delacours left.

 **Delacour Household, Paris, France**

"Mommy? Who is that?" 4 year old Fleur Delacour asked when they got back.

"This is Harry. He will be living with us from now on." Appoline told her daughter.

"Is he going to be my brother?"

"No sweetie. He is not related to us directly, so he will still be a part of the family, but if you two grow to like each other like I like your mommy, then it is perfectly ok for that to happen. Ok?" Astor told her, getting on his knees.

"Will he be affected by my future Veela allure?" Fleur asked. She has been aware of the fact that she is a Veela since she was 2. As soon as she could understand over 100 words, they told her as much as they could without going over her vocabulary limit.

"No sweetie. He won't. If you from up around a Veela, their Allure won't affect you."

 **Abandoned Alleyway, Somewhere in England**

"YOU BETRAYED LILY AND JAMES!" Sirius Black yelled at Peter Pettigrew. He was about to cast the killing curse, when Peter interrupted. A proud of muggle had grown around the two, but they had missed what Sirius had said.

"Lily and James? Why, Sirius, WHY?" Peter shouted at him, and was about to cast the blasting curse at the muggle to escape, but was disarmed by a quick Expelliarmus. However, it was not Sirius who did that.

Minerva quickly bound Peter, before turning to Sirius.

"Professor! Why are you here? And how did you know I was not Lily and James' secret keeper?"

"One, don't call me Professor. It has been a long time since I was your teacher. As to why and how I know, well, It's a very long story."


	2. I am bored

Attention Whovians, Pottermores, and everyone else. I am sad to say that it will be a while until I update my stories. It's not that I lack interest in my stories or ideas, in fact quite the opposite. However, currently I have just lost interest, and have thus become bored with writing. I will be back, I promise. Just not until I get back into the mood of writing. I am really sorry.

Just don't forget.

 **Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And DON'T BLINK! Good Luck.**

 _-Beware The Weeping Angels_


End file.
